Death Note Pop Lyrics
by deep.lilac
Summary: From the one who brought you THE Ultimate Fictional World and Death Note High School Musical, brings you popular songs translated into Death Note, Moulin Rouge, Katy Perry, Ke ha, Lady Gaga...
1. Moulin Rouge: Sparkling Diamonds

LIGHT:

I am pleased to, let you die

A day in a jail may be quite gentil

But death is a lasting deed

Jail may be grand, but it, won't have the effect mental

On mal-intent, or keep the streets clear of

Burgulars

I grow weary, as they aren't treated fairly

And we all know who has done not so right

But slaughter or arson

These crimes don't lose their sin

I am law of justice, now

...Theft...Corruption... 

'Cause we are living in a malevolent world

And I am a malevolent man

Ah

Spill some blood, boys

Intercity, Police

Talk to me, L, tell me all about it!

There may come a time when to deceive for the better

L:

But malevolent murder is not good

LIGHT:

There may come a time when a strange detective thinks you're…

L:  
Very guilty!

LIGHT:  
But get that ice or else no dice!

MISA:

He's your guy when you don't disagree

But beware because he has the Death Note

Oooo… He murder to cut the crime.

Murder to cut the crime,

He murders to cut the crime!

LIGHT:

Go die

No

Oh, come on

No! 

L:  
Kira!

LIGHT:

Kira?

No, nope!

MISA:  
Oh yeah!

L:

Everything's going down!

LIGHT:

'Cause that's when those louses go back to their houses!

Murder…is the… on-ly… way!


	2. I Kissed A Girl: I took the case just to

L's perspective on Light and Misa.

Can't say this is what I planned  
Dying's, not my intention  
I put much lives on the line  
It's, getting too fine  
He scares them, warped justice  
Just want to end this reign  
I question, not confused  
Case caught my attention

[CHORUS]  
I took this case, just to try it  
Can't say that I much like it  
I made some friends, they were kiras  
He hinted of death, and she was sweet  
He is so wrong, I don't question that  
Light's mental but it's hard to get facts  
I risks some lives, didn't like it  
Didn't like it

No, you don't even know my name  
It, doesn't matter  
Wish you slipped-up with that chip  
Oh, won't you just quit  
I want to, see you as a killer

You are so irri(ta)ble  
Soft skin, why don't I kill you now?  
Resist (be)cause it is not right  
Why don't you, deny it  
Why you, Rem wrote my name... name... na... ame...


	3. Tik Tok, Writer's Block

Tik Tok - Ke$ha

From Ohba's point of view.

I'm talking Light killing our favorite L, L  
Trying out different scenarios  
What to do with Mello

Bang-bang though Matt's heart, heart  
That doesn't quite go there, there  
The plot line makes me haaay-zzzzey

Don't stop  
Try to think  
Should Obata make Misa wear pink?  
Fans know this, not Einstien  
This is really hard to write  
What should happen?  
(A)nother arc?  
Really don't know what to write  
Oh, due-due-due date, due-due-due date

Tension stop,  
I am stressful  
I've tried some therapy  
We'll find out, tonight  
If I can write a complicated plan  
Tick-tock, writer's block  
But no ideas come to mind  
Oh, no no no nooo, oh no no no nooo

I want people who don't read Death Note to hear this from me  
These plans are really hard to think of  
And you just skim through those (explaining the plans) pages  
You readers buy my books, cuz you hear we good rating  
But you don't realize the work that goes into the desk-drawer-bomber

I'm complaining, Light is hard to write, write  
And Mello always needs a genus fight, fight  
Now Near is trying to catch Kira who's Light, Light  
Now-now a chapter is due tomarrow  
My editor doesn't give me ideas to barrow  
Editor doesn't give me ideas to barrow

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop  
Shake it up  
Don't go OC  
Don't mess it up  
Tonight, all nighter  
Remember to add Mello cuz' he the fighter  
Tik-tok, writer's-block  
But I know I can't stop  
Oh, no no no oh, no no no oh

Repeat chorus


	4. Bad Romance

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga

(Light)Throw out the bad guys  
And kill the disease  
Rid them so I'll be appeased  
I wanna go, get them, go, Misa's too slow

(Misa)Amane loves Light  
And Light loves her back  
For him I'll be on the attack  
I want him to love, love love love, I want his love

(Rem)You know that you need me  
With the Death Note you see me  
With Misa, you're bad, bad romance

Rah rah CHORUS

(L)Your grace is kind, but death you don't mind  
You are the criminal, so long as I'm live  
Kira with go down, I'm right, he will go down

(Mello)I wanna be L, I wear black spandex  
I am a criminal, I look like a chick  
I act like one too, boo-ho-ho, I will kill you

(Ryuk)I want an apple  
A juicy, Earthly apple  
It's lame I can't, get one, though I'm a shinigami

(Mikami) God, you're the one, you are my sun  
I'm phsyco, so it'll all work out  
I want your word, and you're stylishly emo (meaning, Kira is shown in the media in an emo way)  
I'll blindly serve justice theatricaly

CHORUS

(Light)Count down, thirty-nine  
You will go down in no time  
Hey, you think I'm crazy?  
I'm real smart and not at all hazy... REPEAT

And then I get tired and don't feel like finishing it.


	5. Eminem: My Name Is

Slim Shady - Eminem

(Light's point of view)

Hi, my is what... what?

My name is... who?

My name is... not going to tell you

Hi, my name is... huh?

My name is... what?

My name is... not going to tell you

(repeat)

Ahem... excuse me

Can I have the attention of society, for one second?

Hi folks! Do you like me?

(Yeah yeah yeah!)

Or rather see world order go be haphazard?

(Uh-huh!)

If you buy into my ideals, you'll be okay

(Yeah yeah!)

Or else you'll be f-ed up or worse, I'll kill you

(Huh?)

Her (Misa) brain's dead weight,

I'm trying to act straight

But I'm constantly being paired up with with emo wanna-be

(Ummm...)

And Misa said, "Light, I love you!"

Go on

"So why do you hang out with that fool (L)?"

Well, since senior year,

I've been someone else

Cause I found a little notebook from the sky it fell

Saw the world for what evil it is

Decided I want to rid it

Though the police,

They ignore it

When I see a arson,

I just write it

Should be continued


End file.
